A Promise
by konohafled
Summary: Itachi and Kisame went to Konoha to capture Kyuubi, but Sasuke interfered. One thing changed Uchiha brothers into something... unexpected. absolutely ItaSasu. warning: incest, shonnen ai, or soft yaoi? whatever :D


Disclaimer: Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame, etc., are Masashi's Kishimoto.

This is my first Uchiha yaoi … :D yet, no sex, cause I can't write it ... not yet :p

Please, feel free to comment

* * *

**A Promise**

**.**

**a Naruto fanfiction  
**

**.  
**

"You're so weak. Why are you so weak?"

Sasuke could do nothing but look back at him helplessly.

"Cause you lack..." Itachi's voice turned from mocking into coldly tone, "...hatred."

As he said that last word, he moved his face so close to Sasuke's. Close enough for his younger brother to hear him unmistakably. But way too close that his lips met Sasuke's.

And too long for them to realize what happened.

"Shit! What have I done?" Itachi's mind got panicked as he lost his grip on Sasuke's collar. His younger brother fell on the floor, even helpless than before.

"What if Kisame saw it? What would they thinking if they saw... ah, shit!" he cursed himself under his breath and turned to walk away, but was stopped by a weak grip on his ankle.

He looked at that small hand.

"Itachi, take me with you."

"What the hell-" but his hand thought quicker than his mind. He grabbed his brother's neck and ran fast past Kisame.

"Kisame, let's go!"

"Hey, let go off Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him. A hard punch was the answer, leaving him an unconvenient encounter with the cold floor, and later... total darkness.

"Back off, Jiraiya-sama. This is family matters. I'll send him back..." Itachi said as he past the legendary sannin.

"...dead," he whispered to Kisame as they exited the inn.

Kisame responded with evil shark grin, as usual.

.

- o0o -

.

They reached a forest outside of Konoha.

"Kisame, we stop here. And please, leave us a moment. Family matters," Itachi said to his partner.

"Alright, Itachi-san." And he walked to leave them alone. He always respected his younger partner.

Itachi dropped his brother on the cold forest ground. He didn't know what to do with him. Meeting his younger brother was not on his agenda. Not this time, at least.

"Why, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked. Blood was starting to dry on the corner of his lips.

Itachi never saw his brother's blood before. It hurt him to see him bleeding, yet it annoyed him too. "Why can you be so weak, Otouto?" he mumbled to himself. He picked him up, dragged him to a nearest tree, and pinned him there. He held Sasuke's collar to his level, just like what he did in the inn an hour ago.

"Why what?" he responded coldly.

"Why did you… kiss me?"

Itachi froze. He didn't expect that question, yet he remembered it was why he dragged Sasuke here.

"I… I don't know." He lost his cold tone. Instead, he was somewhat mesmerized by the younger male in front of him. He felt the soft skin of his neck at the knuckles of his hand. It felt good. He remembered it was used to be softer years ago… before the massacre.

"How long have we split? Look at you now. You've grown, Sasuke. Taller. Boy, you were so small then. You couldn't even spell your own name," Itachi said softly, as if to himself.

"Yet you killed my family."

"OUR family," the older Uchiha corrected, now with cold voice like he usually do.

"Why? For what, nii-san?"

"For reasons you'd never understand. Not with that tiny brain of yours," his voice turned colder, "which knows nothing but trying to kill me with such lame technique."

Sasuke stared at him intently. He shuddered. If he mastered Mangekyou Sharingan already, he must've activated it at him now.

"I guess this is the part when you kill me. Correction: attempt to kill me."

Sasuke didn't move.

"Well, if you don't, will you excuse me and my partner? We have business to take care of."

"Uchiha Itachi! I'll kill you!"

"Now?" Itachi responded with a mocking smile, then let go his grip on the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke stepped back. He made hand seal while kept staring at his older brother. "Fuck! He doesn't seem to prepare countering my attack. He's taking me too lightly. This is pissing me off!"

"Don't tell me you'd do that lame Chidori again, Sasuke-kun," Itachi thought, "why oh why foolishness has no limit on you? Now what's that stupid…" his eyes grew wider, disbelief at what Sasuke did in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?"

"Showing you…" Sasuke said as he slowly unbutton his shirt, "how much I …" his hands were about on his hips to lower his pants.

"Stop it, Sasuke!" Itachi ran off to stop him.

"…changed."

Itachi grabbed his younger brother's hands just about time. "Stop it!"

Sasuke stopped it. But then his hands held Itachi's and forced them to drop at his level. Their eyes met once again. And once again, so close. Too close that they left no gap for air to pass through between their faces, and their lips. Both pairs of lips met and melt in a long kiss. Long enough to move Itachi's hands to stroke Sasuke's back and hair. Short enough to break into passionate kiss.

Itachi was the one who pulled away. He gasped for air as he said, "Sasuke, this is… wrong. So wrong. We're…"

"Brothers."

"Yes. I'm your …"

"Brother. _You_ killed our family. _I_ will kill you. We are so fuckin' wrong."

Itachi looked into his younger brother's eyes, confused.

"Tell me what's right about us. What's left about us which isn't wrong," Sasuke said as he made his way to unbutton his brother's Akatsuki cloak.

Itachi looked even more confused.

"I love you, nii-san."

"No. You should… you must…"

"Hate you," Sasuke now pulled up fishnet shirt underneath his Akatsuki cloak.

"Detest me."

Sasuke continued with rubbing his bare chest.

"If you're gonna kill me, this is a step back, Sasuke."

"I'm too weak to hate you, nii-san," his other hand went down to lower his brother's pants.

Itachi looked away. But then his lips moved to his little brother's ear, "Then I'll make you hate me."

"How?" Sasuke now gently rubbed what's beneath Itachi's pants.

"Turn around, little brother," he commanded into Sasuke's ear, then softly bit it.

Sasuke twitched a little, then gave a sensual chuckle, "and how's this gonna make me hate you?"

"You did this before?" Itachi said as he reached Sasuke's pants.

"No."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Good. This is my first time too. And I have two good news for you," he slipped his hand underneath Sasuke's pants.

"What's that?"

"First, I don't know how to do it. Second, you know I _can't_ be gentle. It'll hurt like hell, darling."

.

-o0o -

.

_Minutes later_.

Itachi and Sasuke were both naked, panting and sweating heavily. Itachi looked tired, but he wasted no

time. He dressed quickly. He also left the spot quickly, or at least he planned to.

He looked over his shoulder. He saw Sasuke, still naked and sobbed uncontrollably.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked coldly.

"Y—y-yes," Sasuke answered, still sobbing.

"You hate me now, don't you?" he said, even more coldly.

"Y—yes," Sasuke answered, trying to control his sobbing, "cause… you're… dressed."

Itachi was startled. He couldn't believe what he heard, or what he meant by saying it. Slowly he walked towards him. He couldn't bear to see his brother's sore ass. So he took his shirt and covered his naked bottom.

Sasuke held his other hand, tightly. Then he pulled it down at his level. And their eyes met once again for a short time, cause Sasuke threw his head into his brother's chest. Itachi stroke his brother's head gently as his cloak was wet by his tears.

"Hurts that bad, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. Itachi held him deeper in his chest. He wanted to say he's sorry, but that's the best he could do.

"Can you walk straight again?" he asked, worried.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked into his brother's eyes. Itachi swept tears on his cheeks with his other hand.

"Straight?" Sasuke asked him. Itachi was about to repeat his question when Sasuke continued with a slight smirk, "Do you think I'll be _straight_, after this?"

Itachi twitched, "Living in Konoha makes you nasty, little brother." Then they both exchanged the rare Uchiha smile.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, love?"

"Oh, stop it, otouto!"

"Why? Why can't I call you…"

"Just get dressed, Sasuke-kun. I got to go now."

"When can I see you again?" Sasuke said in demanding-lover tone.

"Never."

Sasuke was about to sob again.

"Cause you're too weak, Sasuke-kun. You could be dead by a falling leaf on your head. You're the weakest Uchiha ever lived."

Sasuke knew it's time for the old Uchiha threat contest.

"You say that word once again, and I'll kill you."

"You're weak, Sasuke-kun."

"I am _so_ gonna kill you."

"Do it. Now."

Sasuke froze. Itachi was fully dressed. He was totally naked. He got a mental picture of himself doing Chidori with no single cloth on his body. So horrible.

"I'll kill you next time we meet."

"Can you keep your promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Good. Say it again, Sasuke-kun."

"I will kill you, Uchiha Itachi!"

Then he threw his lips onto Itachi's. Both pairs of lips pressed each other for five minutes.

"Sealed with a kiss. It's official now," Itachi said as he broke the kiss and gasped for air.

Sasuke pulled him closer and said, "not official till it's double sealed." And they plunged themselves into passionate kiss again.

"So, Itachi-sama…"

Both Uchihas turned their heads to the voice. Surprised and annoyed, they saw Kisame. His eyes moved between Sasuke's scattered clothes and Sasuke on his brother's lap.

"Family matters, huh?" the shark ninja gave a mocking smirk.

Itachi gave a small nod. But Sasuke knew it wasn't for Kisame's question. Rather, it was for Sasuke's, "feeling like killing a partner, nii-san?"

.


End file.
